


After the War

by Morwen



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of), Deutsch | German, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Geralt just wants some goddamn peace, Iorveth still wants to fight, M/M, Nightmares, implied past relationship, instead they get something else entirely, none of them get what they want, post-Blood and Wine
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: Der Krieg gegen Nilfgaard ist vorüber und nun muss jeder lernen, mit den Konsequenzen zu leben. Manch einem fällt dies jedoch deutlich schwerer, als anderen...Oder:Eigentlich will Geralt nur in Ruhe Wein anbauen und hin und wieder Monster jagen, doch Iorweth macht ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Entstanden ist die FF im Rahmen einer Wichtelaktion, bei der ich als Ersatzschreiber für dieses Pairing eingesprungen bin. Geralt kannte ich schon vorher aus "The Witcher 3", aber da ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht "The Witcher 2" gespielt hatte, war mir Iorweth größtenteils unbekannt, und ich musste mir sämtliche Informationen über ihn erst mal anlesen.  
> Es war dementsprechend eine interessante Erfahrung, die beiden zu schreiben. ;)
> 
> Die Geschichte impliziert, dass Geralt und Iorweth bereits eine romantische Vorgeschichte haben, und da ich gerade "The Witcher 2" nachhole (bisher ein wirklich großartiges Spiel <3), werde ich sie danach vielleicht auch noch mal aufschreiben.

Geralt wusste nicht, wann er angefangen hatte, Corvo Bianco seine Heimat zu nennen.

Es musste irgendwann zwischen der Erkenntnis gewesen sein, dass nie wieder jemand in Kaer Morhen auf ihn warten würde, und dem Tag, an dem er morgens vom Lachen der Kinder seines Stallmeisters geweckt wurde, die im Garten gespielt hatten, und Geralt plötzlich klar geworden war, dass er unbewusst eine neue Familie um sich herum aufgebaut hatte.

Der Gedanke hätte ihn beunruhigen sollen, doch er tat es nicht. Im Gegenteil, ein Teil von ihm begrüßte diese Entwicklung, diese neue Beständigkeit in seinem Leben, und mittlerweile sah er jedem Besuch von Corvo Bianco mit einer gewissen Vorfreude entgegen.

So auch dieses Mal, als er von einer knapp zweiwöchigen Jagd aus Nazair nach Toussaint zurückkehrte. Geralt war kaum vom Pferd gestiegen und auf den Eingang des Herrenhauses zugetreten, als sich auch schon die Tür öffnete und Barnabas-Basilius ihn mit einem höflichen Lächeln begrüßte.

„Willkommen daheim, Herr. Schön, dass Ihr wohlbehalten zu uns zurückgekehrt seid.“

„Gern geschehen“, brummte Geralt und nickte ihm zu, bevor er seine Satteltaschen und seine Schwerter den wartenden Dienern überreichte. Am Anfang hatte er sie noch ignoriert – er konnte seine Sachen schließlich auch alleine tragen, herzlichen Dank – aber mit der Zeit hatte er die Luxusmomente im Alltag auf Corvo Bianco zu schätzen gelernt und seiner Dienerschaft die Arbeiten überlassen, für die er sie, Stolz hin oder her, letztendlich auch bezahlte.

_Du lässt dich gehen, Junge._

Er konnte Vesemirs enttäuschte Stimme förmlich _hören_ , als er wenig später die staubbedeckte Rüstung ablegte.

 _Schweig still, alter Mann_ , dachte Geralt jedoch nur erschöpft. _Du bist tot. Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft mehr schuldig._

Eine Viertelstunde später sank er mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen in das heiße Wasser des Bades, das seine Bediensteten vorbereitet hatten. _Oh ja._ Allein dafür hatte sich die lange Heimreise nach Toussaint gelohnt.

Während sich seine Muskeln in der Wärme langsam entspannten, schloss Geralt die Augen und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen.

Seitdem Ciri knapp ein Jahr zuvor die Weiße Kälte besiegt hatte und anschließend nach Nilfgaard gegangen war, hatte die Armee des Imperiums den verbliebenen Widerstand im Norden gebrochen, und nun lag der Krieg in den letzten Zügen. Wen Emhyr nicht mit Waffengewalt hatte bezwingen können, den hatte er mit äußerst lukrativen Handelsabkommen geködert und damit auch politisch unwiderruflich an Nilfgaard gebunden, eine Taktik, mit der er selbst das stolze Novigrad hatte erobern können. (Geralt vermutete, dass Ciri ihre Hände dabei im Spiel gehabt hatte, um weiteres sinnloses Blutvergießen zu vermeiden; er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Emhyr die Stadt sonst mit Waffengewalt eingenommen hätte.)

Geralt scherte sich schon längst nicht mehr um das politische Ränkespiel, er war nur froh, dass es endlich vorbei war. Was Kriege anging, war dies einer der längsten und nervenzehrendsten gewesen, die er je erlebt hatte, und er war froh, dass der Norden nun wieder einigermaßen stabil war und er selbst hoffentlich wenigstens für eine Weile seinen wohlverdienten Frieden genießen konnte.

Nicht, dass er vorhatte, beim nächsten Krieg erneut den Fehler zu machen, sich in die Ereignisse verwickeln zu lassen, ganz sicher nicht. Aber dasselbe hatte er sich auch bei _diesem_ Krieg gesagt, und Geralt war klug genug, nicht länger Versprechungen sich selbst gegenüber zu machen, die er am Ende nicht einhalten konnte. Denn tief im Inneren wusste er, dass er auf der Stelle alles stehen und liegen lassen würde, sollte Ciri jemals seine Hilfe benötigen.

Er grunzte auf, als ihm das Wasser plötzlich in die Nasenlöcher drang; er musste kurz eingenickt und tiefer in die Wanne gerutscht sein. Mit einem Gähnen streckte er sich, dann erhob er sich und stieg aus dem mittlerweile lauwarmen Wasser, um sich abzutrocknen.

Warm, sauber und entspannt streifte er sich ein frisches Hemd und eine schlichte Leinenhose über, bevor er sich in sein Zimmer begab und eingeschlafen war, kaum dass sein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte.

 

Geralt schlief bis tief in die Nacht und stand nur auf, um das üppige Mahl zu verspeisen, das Marlene in der Zwischenzeit für ihn zubereitet hatte.

Sie kannte ihn lange genug, um mit seinem enormen Appetit nach seinen Jagden vertraut zu sein, und stellte stets ein Tablett mit warmen Speisen vor seine Tür, während er schlief. Diese Nacht war keine Ausnahme und kaum hatte er die letzte Schüssel geleert, übermannte ihn erneut Müdigkeit und Geralt sank zurück auf sein Bett, um bis zum nächsten Morgen durchzuschlafen.

 

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück machte er mit Barnabas einen Rundgang über das Gut und ließ sich von ihm über alle Neuigkeiten in Kenntnis setzen. Die Weinlese stand kurz bevor und sein Verwalter hatte zusätzliches Personal angestellt, um bei der Ernte zu helfen. Zudem hatte er die ersten Flaschen des letzten Jahrgangs an ausgewählte Mitglieder des Adels von Toussaint verschickt und durchweg begeisterte Reaktionen erhalten.

„Sobald wir beginnen, den Wein vom letzten Jahr im größeren Umfang zu verkaufen, werdet Ihr einen beachtlichen Gewinn machen, Herr, daran besteht für mich kein Zweifel. Schon jetzt bieten uns die Händler Höchstpreise für einzelne Flaschen an.“

Geralt hatte vom Weinanbau keine Ahnung. Er mochte Wein und schmeckte auch die Unterschiede zwischen den verschiedenen Sorten heraus, aber am Ende war es nur Alkohol, und er würde nie verstehen, wieso man in Toussaint so eine Wissenschaft daraus machte.

Doch er glaubte Barnabas und vertraute seinem Urteil.

„Klingt gut“, nickte er ihm zu und klopfte dem Mann auf die Schulter. „Du wirst das schon machen.“

Dann kehrte er zum Haus zurück, während Barnabas ihm nur sprachlos hinterherstarrte.

 

Der größte Vorteil von Corvo Bianco war es, ein Haus zu besitzen, in dem er nichts tun musste.

Wenn er sich in Kaer Morher über die Löcher in den Mauern und den Putz, der ihm beim Schlafen auf das Gesicht rieselte, beschwert hatte, hatte Vesemir ihm lediglich einen unbeeindruckten Blick zugeworfen und ihn aufgefordert, sich gefälligst selbst darum zu kümmern.

Anders jedoch in Corvo Bianco.

Barnabas-Basilius rotierte Tag und Nacht, damit Haus, Hof und Garten einen vernünftigen Eindruck machten. Er kümmerte sich um alle anfallenden Reparaturen und überwachte persönlich den Ausbau des Weinkellers, er gab neue Möbel in Auftrag, um das Haus wohnlicher zu machen, und zahlte den Mägden und Knechten jede Woche pünktlich ihren Lohn aus.

Geralt wusste nicht, in welchem Zustand das Haus ohne ihn gewesen wäre, und er war jeden Tag erneut dankbar dafür, ihn zu haben.

Doch so angenehm das Leben auf Corvo Bianco auch war, knapp eine Woche nach seiner Rückkehr spürte Geralt wieder das altvertraute Kribbeln in den Händen und eine Unruhe, die ihn früher oder später dazu bringen würde, erneut seine Sachen zu packen und loszuziehen. Selbst wenn er das Geld mittlerweile nicht mehr zum Überleben benötigte, so sehnte er sich doch nach Abwechslung und dem Gefühl, _gebraucht_ zu werden.

 

Darum kam ihm der plötzliche Besuch des Grafen di Salvaress sehr gelegen, der eines Abends in vollem Galopp auf den Hof preschte, und aus dem Sattel sprang, kaum dass sein Hengst zum Stehen gekommen war.

„Herr Geralt!“, rief er, als er Geralt erblickte, und lief auf ihn zu. „Bitte verzeiht mir die späte Störung, aber ich brauche Eure Hilfe!“

Geralt, dem nicht entging, wie aufgelöst der andere Mann war, nickte nur.

„Gebt mir fünf Minuten“, erwiderte er und kehrte ins Haus zurück, um seine Rüstung anzulegen und seine Schwerter zu holen.

„Es ist Iokaste“, berichtete der Graf, nachdem sie sich beide auf ihre Pferde geschwungen und den Hof verlassen hatten. „Normalerweise jagt sie nicht außerhalb ihres gewohnten Gebietes, doch vor einer Stunde hat sie einen nilfgaardischen Gefangenentransport angegriffen. Sie hat vor wenigen Wochen wieder Eier gelegt, nachdem sie sich mit ihrem neuen Gefährten gepaart hat, darum verteidigt sie die Gegend vermutlich auch so aggressiv.“

Geralt hob eine Braue. „Sollten sich die nilfgaardischen Soldaten nicht gegen sie zur Wehr setzen können?“

Doch der Graf schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, wenn sie um das Wohl ihrer Brut fürchtet.“

Er schauderte. „Ich schwöre, die Schreie dieser Männer werden mich noch bis in meine Träume verfolgen...“

„Was genau erhofft Ihr Euch dann von mir?“, fragte Geralt. „Wir hatten eine Abmachung, gewiss, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich diesen Männern helfen kann, ohne Iokaste dabei zu verletzen.“

„Vielleicht findet Ihr einen Weg, um sie für den Moment zu vertreiben?“, erwiderte der Graf verzweifelt. „Ich weiß, es ist eine ungewöhnliche Bitte, aber ich wusste nicht, wen ich sonst fragen sollte. Ihr seid einer der wenigen, dem ich in dieser Sache vertraue.“

Geralt seufzte leise auf. „Na schön. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.“

Als sie den Ort von Iokastes Überfall erreichten, hatte sich das Problem jedoch mittlerweile von selbst erledigt. Von dem Basiliskenweibchen fehlte jede Spur, doch dafür war der Beweis seines Zorns nur umso deutlicher.

Das halbe Dutzend Soldaten hatte keine Chance gehabt.

Iokaste war durch die Männer gepflügt, wie eine Sense durchs Kornfeld. Ihre scharfen Krallen hatten sogar die Rüstungen der Soldaten aufgerissen, deren ungeschützte Körper sie dann anschließend zerschmettert hatte – nicht um sie zu fressen, wie Geralt schnell erkannte, sondern um sie schlicht und ergreifend unschädlich zu machen.

Der Graf war wie erstarrt und sah mit leichenblassem Gesicht zu, wie Geralt von einem der Männer zum nächsten ging und den Puls prüfte. Schließlich erhob er sich wieder und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Überlebenden“, erwiderte er.

„Was...“ Der Mann schluckte nervös, bevor er erneut zu sprechen begann. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?“

Geralt sah ihn an. „Ich schlage vor, Ihr macht Euch unverzüglich auf nach Beauclair und informiert die nilfgaardische Botschaft über den Vorfall, damit sie Abgesandte schicken können, um die Leichname zu bergen.“

Der Graf nickte und stieg mit zitternden Gliedern wieder auf sein Pferd.

„Und was werdet Ihr tun?“, fragte er, während er nach den Zügeln griff.

Geralt sah zu dem Käfig hinüber, dessen Räder halb im Matsch der Straße versunken waren und dessen Tür schief in den Angeln hing.

„Ich werde mich noch ein wenig umsehen“, erwiderte er.

„Gebt gut auf Euch Acht“, sagte di Salvaress, dann lenkte er sein Pferd gen Westen und war bald darauf in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Sobald Geralt wieder allein war, ging er zu dem Gefangenenwagen hinüber und ließ sich davor in die Hocke sinken.

„Ich weiß, dass du dich versteckt hast“, sagte er leise. „Du hast von mir nichts zu befürchten. Deine Wächter sind tot und der Basilisk ist fort. Du kannst wieder hervorkommen.“

Ein leises Stöhnen drang aus dem schmalen Hohlraum zwischen dem Boden des Käfigs und der nassen Straße. Doch das war auch die einzige Reaktion, die Geralt bekam.

Er runzelte die Stirn, dann erhob er sich wieder und trat auf die Vorderseite des Wagens zu. Der Kadaver des Pferdes, das den Käfig gezogen hatte, machte es unmöglich, den Wagen zu bewegen, also zog Geralt sein Schwert und durchtrennte die Gurte und Lederriemen, die den Körper des Tieres mit dem Käfig verbanden. Sobald er alle gekappt hatte, schloss er seine Hände um die Eisenstangen und schob den Wagen mit ganzer Kraft ein Stück nach hinten.

Nun kam auch endlich der Gefangene zum Vorschein, der sich unter dem Wagen versteckt hatte, nachdem Iokaste seinen Käfig zerstört hatte.

Geralts Augen weiteten sich, als er den verletzten Elf erkannte, der sich auf dem Boden zusammengerollt hatte.

„... ich glaube es nicht“, murmelte er.

_Iorweth.  
_

_~*~_

Geralt war klar, dass er genau zwei Optionen hatte:

Die Hände in den Schoß legen und nichts tun, bis die nilfgaardischen Vertreter eingetroffen waren, um ihre Toten zu bergen und den Gefangenen wieder einzusammeln... _oder_ besagten Gefangenen mit nach Corvo Bianco nehmen und sämtliche Spuren, die seine Einmischung bewiesen, zu vertuschen.

Geralt überlegte nicht lange.

Er und Iorweth mochten nicht in bester Freundschaft auseinandergegangen sein, doch Geralt war auch nicht herzlos genug, seinen ehemaligen Verbündeten dem sicheren Tod auszuliefern.

Er beugte sich zu ihm herab und zog den Elf in eine sitzende Position, bevor er sich seinen Arm um die Schulter legte und aufstand. Iorweth keuchte auf und für einen kurzen Moment öffnete sich sein Auge einen Spalt breit, doch dann wurde er wieder still, als er abermals das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Komm schon!“, stieß Geralt zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Ein bisschen Hilfe gefälligst...?“

Doch der Elf erwachte kein weiteres Mal. Durch die tiefe Wunde an seiner Schulter, die ihm der Basilisk beim Angriff zugefügt hatte, hatte er eine Menge Blut verloren, und so hob Geralt ihn schließlich hoch und trug ihn auf den Armen zu seinem Pferd hinüber. Dort setzte er den bewusstlosen Mann ab, bevor er zum Wagen zurückkehrte, um ihn wieder in seine ursprüngliche Position zurückzuschieben und anschließend all seine Spuren zu verwischen.

Lediglich die durchtrennten Ledergurte konnte er nicht ersetzen und er wusste, dass sie den Nilfgaardern Rätsel aufgeben würden, doch daran konnte er im Moment nichts ändern.

Viel wichtiger war es jetzt, Iorweth zu versorgen, wollte er ihn nicht endgültig verlieren.

In seiner Satteltasche fand er ein halbwegs sauberes Leinentuch, das er auf die Wunde presste, bevor er den Rest fest um den Oberkörper des Elfen schlang und die Ecken auf seinem Rücken verknotete.

Dann hob er ihn mühsam auf sein Pferd und schwang sich hinter ihm in den Sattel, bevor Iorweth auf der anderen Seite wieder hinunterfallen konnte.

Einen Arm um den Elf gelegt, in der anderen Hand die Zügel, machte sich Geralt schließlich auf den Weg nach Corvo Bianco.

 

Auf dem Rückweg mied er Dörfer und einzelne Gehöfte, und verwendete stattdessen Schleichwege oder ritt über das offene Feld, um Begegnungen mit anderen Menschen zu vermeiden. Je weniger Personen ihn sahen, umso besser. Als er Corvo Bianco schließlich erreichte, ritt er darum auch nicht durch den Torbogen auf den Hof, sondern näherte sich dem Gut von der Rückseite her.

„Stell mir keine Fragen, deren Antworten du nicht hören möchtest“, sagte er, als Barnabas den Mund öffnete, kaum dass Geralt mit dem Elf über der Schulter durch den Hintereingang das Haus betreten hatte. „Ich meine es ernst. Niemand darf wissen, dass dieser Mann hier ist, hast du mich verstanden?“

Sein Verwalter schien einen Moment lang mit sich selbst zu ringen, während er Iorweth anstarrte, doch schließlich nickte er knapp.

„Jawohl, Herr“, erwiderte er und Geralt warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Dann komm mit mir. Ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

Barnabas folgte ihm, als Geralt die Treppe zum Gästezimmer emporstieg und den bewusstlosen Elf dort vorsichtig aufs Bett legte.

„Ich brauche heißes Wasser und saubere Verbände, sowie eine Flasche Wodka und die Ledertasche, die auf dem Regal in meinem Zimmer liegt“, wandte Geralt sich dann erneut an seinen Verwalter, der den verletzten Mann auf dem Bett aus geweiteten Augen anstarrte.

„ _Sofort_ “, fügte er hinzu, als der andere sich nicht rührte, und endlich erwachte Barnabas aus seiner Starre und beeilte sich, seine Anweisung zu befolgen.

Zehn Minuten später hatte er alles beisammen und Geralt machte sich daran, die Kleidung vom Oberkörper des Elfen zu schneiden, bevor er ihn wusch und seine Wunde mit Alkohol desinfizierte, um sie anschließend zu nähen.

Geralt wusste, dass Iorweths eiserner Wille ihm durch manch dunkles Kapitel seines Lebens geholfen hatte, doch das reglose, viel zu blasse Gesicht des Mannes gefiel ihm so gar nicht, und er wusste, dass er dieses Mal – wenn überhaupt – nur sehr knapp überleben würde.

Schließlich lehnte sich Geralt zurück und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Mehr kann ich für ihn nicht tun“, sagte er leise und erhob sich. Seine Beine waren vom langen Sitzen auf dem Boden eingeschlafen und meldeten sich nun mit tausend Nadelstichen zurück.

Barnabas sah ihn an. „Wird er überleben?“

Geralt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kommt darauf an, ob er es bis zum Sonnenaufgang schafft. Er mag ein zäher Bastard sein, aber er ist kein Hexer. Wir können nur abwarten und auf das Beste hoffen.“

Er stieg die Treppe hinab, um sich zur Ruhe zu legen.

„Eine Frage noch, Herr“, hielt ihn Barnabas‘ Stimme zurück.

Geralt drehte sich zu ihm herum und sah ihn an. „Ja?“

„Was soll ich sagen, sollte sich in der Zwischenzeit jemand nach Eurem... _Gast_ erkunden?“, fragte der andere ruhig.

Geralt überlegte kurz. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. _Natürlich_ würden sie Iorweth als erstes bei ihm suchen, und das vermutlich schon bald.

„Sag ihnen, dass ich keine Überlebenden finden konnte“, erwiderte er schließlich. „Und sollte doch jemand den Angriff überstanden haben, dann ist er mit Sicherheit schon längst geflohen.“

Barnabas nickte. „Sehr wohl, Herr.“

Geralt erwiderte das Nicken, dann zog er sich in sein Zimmer zurück und war schon bald eingeschlafen.

 

Er erwachte erst am späten Vormittag.

Der nächtliche Ausflug musste ihn doch mehr ermüdet haben, als er gedacht hatte. Geralt verzog das Gesicht. Er war definitiv außer Übung.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, stieg er als erstes die Treppe zum Gästezimmer hinauf. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung atmete Iorweth noch – und es war der ruhige, gleichmäßige Atem des Schlafs, nicht der Bewusstlosigkeit. Er war immer noch etwas blass, aber sein Gesicht hatte deutlich mehr Farbe bekommen, und als Geralt den Verband zur Seite zog, um seine Wunde zu begutachten, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass sie sich nicht entzündet hatte und auch längst nicht mehr so stark blutete, wie noch in der Nacht zuvor.

Wenig später trat Marlene neben ihn, ein Tablett mit Suppe in den Händen.

Barnabas hatte sie in die Geschehnisse eingeweiht – es gefiel Geralt nicht, doch er sah ein, dass es nötig war – und sie hatte sich sofort daran gemacht, ihre besondere Brühe zuzubereiten, die in der Vergangenheit auch Geralt schon nach der ein oder anderen Nahtoderfahrung wieder auf die Beine geholfen hatte.

„Danke“, sagte er und nahm die Schüssel entgegen.

Er sah auf den schlafenden Elf herab. „Ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn ich ihm die Suppe selbst einflöße. Er kennt mich. Wer weiß, wie er sonst reagiert, wenn er aufwacht.“

Sie nickte und ließ ihn dann mit Iorweth allein.

Geralt zog sich einen Hocker heran und setzte sich neben das Bett. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem er ihn in der Nacht zuvor gefunden hatte, wagte er es, den Elf eingehender zu mustern.

Die Nilfgaarder hatten Iorweth seine Kopfbedeckung abgenommen, entweder aus Sicherheitsgründen oder um ihn zu demütigen. Doch die leere Höhle seines Auges und die tiefe Narbe, die sich von dort aus quer über seine rechte Gesichtshälfte bis zur Oberlippe hinunterzog, konnten Geralt nicht beeindrucken. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon schlimmere Dinge gesehen, und er wusste, dass es erst diese Narben waren, die Iorweth zu Iorweth machten.

Die linke Hälfte seines Gesichts war hingegen ebenmäßig, mit makelloser Haut und hohen Wangenknochen, wie es für die Aen Seidhe üblich war. Zusammen mit den spitzen Ohren waren sie jedoch das einzige, was darauf hindeutete, dass er ein Mitglied jener Spezies war. Trotz seiner Abneigung gegen die Menschen hatte sich Iorweth lange genug unter ihnen bewegt, dass er – bewusst oder nicht – viel von ihrem Gebaren und ihrer Art, sich zu kleiden übernommen hatte, etwas, was Geralt ihm natürlich nie ins Gesicht sagen würde, er war schließlich nicht suizidal, aber was ihm schon damals bei ihrem ersten Treffen durch den Kopf gegangen war.

„Willst du mich noch länger anstarren oder willst du mir endlich die verdammte Suppe verabreichen?“

Überrascht zog Geralt die Augenbrauen hoch, als er die schwache Stimme vernahm. Iorweths verbliebenes Auge war noch immer geschlossen, doch seine veränderte Atmung sagte Geralt, dass der andere nun wach war.

„Direkt wie immer, hm?“, entgegnete er amüsiert. Doch dann schob er eine Hand unter den Kopf des Elfs und hob ihn an, damit er besser den Löffel an seine Lippen führen konnte.

Der andere gab ein leises Seufzen von sich, als die warme Brühe seine Kehle hinunterrann.

„Ich habe die letzten zwei Monate in Gefangenschaft verbracht, ich hoffe, du siehst mir den Mangel an Geduld nach“, murmelte er.

Dann öffnete sich sein Auge und für einen Moment sahen sich der Hexer und der Elf schweigend an.

„Gwynbleidd“, durchbrach Iorweths Stimme schließlich die Stille. „Ich dachte, ich träume, als ich dich letzte Nacht sah, aber du bist es wirklich.“

Geralt gab ein Schnauben von sich. „Mich in deinen Träumen zu sehen hat dich nicht irritiert?“

„Weniger als du glaubst“, erwiderte Iorweth, doch er ging nicht weiter auf seine Bemerkung ein und Geralt wagte nicht, ihn danach zu fragen.

Für eine Weile herrschte Stille, als Geralt dem Elf die Suppe Löffel für Löffel einflößte, bis die Schüssel schließlich leer war und Iorweths Kopf wieder auf das Kissen sank.

„Danke“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso du beschlossen hast, mir zu helfen, aber sei dir meiner Dankbarkeit gewiss.“

„Oh, das bin ich“, entgegnete Geralt und stellte die Schüssel beiseite, bevor er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Darf ich fragen, wie du es geschafft hast, Nilfgaard in die Hände zu fallen?“

Iorweth warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu, doch er wich der Frage nicht aus.

„Sagen wir, ich habe der falschen Person vertraut und ein Plan, dessen Vorbereitung mich fast sechs Monate gekostet hat, ging so gründlich schief, wie er nur schiefgehen konnte“, erzählte er. „Zufrieden?“

„Hmm“, machte Geralt nur, doch er hakte nicht weiter nach. Er kannte den Elfen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sein Stolz mächtig unter dem Verrat gelitten haben musste. Denn Verrat war Iorweth nicht unbekannt und er war vorsichtig geworden, sehr vorsichtig sogar, was es nahezu unmöglich machte, sein Vertrauen zu erringen.

Ein Vertrauen, das auch Geralt einst besessen hatte... und scheinbar immer noch besaß, wie die Tatsache bewies, dass Iorweth in diesem Moment so offen mit ihm sprach.

„Was werfen sie dir alles vor?“, fragte er dann.

Der Elf stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus. „Frag lieber, was sie mir _nicht_ vorwerfen, die Liste dürfte deutlich kürzer sein.“

Geralt hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Schon gut. Falsches Thema.“

Iorweth setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch dann schien er es sich anders zu überlegen und musterte Geralt stattdessen für einen Augenblick.

„Was ist mit _dir_ , Gwynbleidd?“, fragte er dann. „Was ist passiert, seitdem wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben?“

Geralt schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, selbst wenn ich dir nur die Kurzfassung erzähle, würden wir morgen früh noch hier sitzen.“

Iorweth zuckte schwach mit der unverletzten Schulter.

„Ich habe Zeit.“

Geralt sah ihn lange an. Er sah Neugier in seinem Blick, doch es war auch offensichtlich, dass ihre kurze Unterhaltung den anderen viel Kraft gekostet hatte.

„Ich weiß“, sagte er leise.

Dann erhob er sich und griff nach der leeren Schüssel.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen“, meinte er und sah aus dem Fenster. „Ich habe ein paar Dinge zu erledigen. Wir werden heute Abend wieder miteinander sprechen.“

Der Elf musterte ihn für einen Moment, als versuchte er zu ergründen, ob Geralt ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Dann schloss er sein Auge wieder.

„Du weißt, wo du mich findest“, murmelte er.

Geralt lachte leise. „Noch.“

„Mmh“, machte Iorweth jedoch nur, der mittlerweile schon halb weggedöst war.

Geralt wartete, bis der andere wieder eingeschlafen war, dann wandte er sich ab und stieg die Treppe hinunter.

 

Nachdem er Barnabas gebeten hatte, ein Auge auf den Elf zu werfen, schwang sich Geralt auf sein Pferd und machte sich auf den Weg nach Beauclair, um sich bei der nilfgaardischen Botschaft zu melden. Angriff war schließlich die beste Verteidigung, und Geralt wollte seine Version der Ereignisse der letzten Nacht schildern, bevor der Verdacht auf ihn fallen konnte und man Suchtrupps nach Corvo Bianco schickte, die im schlimmsten Falle sein komplettes Haus umkrempelten, um Iorweth zu finden.

Zwei Stunden später betrat er das schwarzgestrichene Gebäude der Botschaft und geriet an einen Angestellten, der ihn in akribischem Detail über den Vorfall befragte.

„Eine Schande, diese Sache“, sagte der Mann empört, als er die Akte schließlich schloss. „Dass loyale Diener des Imperiums ihr Leben lassen mussten, während der Verbrecher geflohen ist!“

„Wirklich tragisch“, pflichtete Geralt ihm höflich bei. „Ich hoffe, sie fangen ihn bald wieder ein, wer auch immer er ist.“

„Das hoffe ich auch“, erwiderte der Beamte und nickte, dankbar dafür, dass der Hexer ihm zuhörte und seine Ansicht zu dem Thema teilte.

 

Kaum hatte er die Tore der Stadt wieder hinter sich gelassen, ritt Geralt in gemächlichem Tempo zurück nach Corvo Bianco und genoss das herrliche Wetter und den Duft der blühenden Wiesen um sich herum. So oft er Toussaint auch durchquerte, er konnte sich nie an dem Anblick der grünen Hügel, der kristallklaren Flüsse und der schneebedeckte Gipfel der Berge sattsehen. Und immer wenn ihm Zweifel kamen, ob sein Wohnsitz in Corvo Bianco wirklich das war, was er tatsächlich wollte, musste er nur die Augen schließen und die warme Luft einatmen, um sich bewusstzumachen, dass es das Leben war, das er sich verdammt noch mal _verdient_ hatte.

Die Sonne war bereits hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und die ersten Sterne funkelten am nächtlichen Himmel, als Geralt auf den Hof zurückkehrte.

Vor dem Haus wurde er bereits von einem verzweifelt händeringenden Barnabas-Basilius erwartet.

„Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten, Herr, bitte verzeiht mir...!“

Geralt musste nicht erst fragen, worum es ging.

„Wo ist er?“, fragte er.

„Er... er hat den Weinkeller entdeckt, Herr“, erwiderte der Verwalter. „Ich versuche schon seit Stunden, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es klüger wäre, sich wieder ins Bett zu legen, aber er ignoriert mich einfach...!“

„Schon gut“, meinte Geralt. „Du hast es versucht. Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, wirklich. Geh nur, ich werde schon mit ihm fertig.“

Barnabas nickte unglücklich. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr.“

Geralt fand Iorweth in einer der hintersten Ecken des Kellers. Vor ihm standen ein halbes Dutzend Flaschen aufgereiht, von denen eine bereits leer war und eine zweite auf dem besten Wege dahin.

Wie um alles in der Welt der Elf es bis hierher geschafft hatte, war Geralt ein Rätsel. Doch Iorweth hatte ihn schon immer überraschen können, besonders dann, wenn er am wenigsten damit gerechnet hatte.

„Ich sehe, es geht dir besser“, sagte er, und trat auf den Elf zu, um sich neben ihn auf den Boden zu setzen.

„Ganz im Gegenteil“, entgegnete Iorweth jedoch, dessen Wangen vom Wein rot gefärbt waren. „Die verdammten Schmerzen bringen mich fast um, nur der Alkohol macht sie halbwegs erträglich. Und als dein Butler die bevorstehende Weinlese erwähnt hat, habe ich eins und eins zusammengezählt... Ich habe mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit einem verdammten _Weinkeller_.“

„Er ist nicht mein Butler“, sagte Geralt. „Er ist mein Verwalter. Ich habe von all dem hier nicht wirklich Ahnung.“

„Sehe ich aus, als wäre ich dumm genug, das zu glauben?“, erwiderte der Elf verächtlich und machte eine Geste, die den gesamten Kellerraum einschloss.

Geralt würdigte die Frage erst gar nicht mit einer Antwort, sondern nahm Iorweth nur schweigend die halbleere Weinflasche aus der Hand und schob sie mit dem Fuß weit genug weg, dass der andere sie nicht erreichen konnte.

Der Elf sah der Flasche enttäuscht nach, doch er war zu schwach und zu angetrunken, um aufzustehen und sie sich zurückzuholen.

„Wie bist du überhaupt hierhergekommen?“, fragte Geralt dann. „Du solltest mit deiner Verletzung nicht einmal stehen können.“

„Und du solltest Monster töten und keinen Wein anbauen“, gab Iorweth zurück. „Sieht aus, als wären wir beide voneinander enttäuscht.“

Geralt schnaubte leise. „Du bist betrunken.“

„Nicht betrunken genug um zu sehen, dass du im Krieg offenbar deine Eier verloren hast!“, sagte Iorweth scharf. „Wo ist Geralt der Rebell geblieben? Der Idealist? Stattdessen hast du einen Weinkeller, einen Gutshof und einen verfluchten _Butler_. Das bist doch nicht du!“

Geralt sah den anderen Mann ruhig an.

„Da irrst du dich“, entgegnete er. Dann stemmte er sich hoch.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir schon mal jemand gesagt hat, Iorweth“, fuhr er fort, während er auf den Elf herabsah, „aber der Krieg ist vorbei. Die Dinge haben sich geändert. Vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass du das endlich akzeptierst.“

Iorweth starrte ihn an, als hätte er ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Und plötzlich erkannte Geralt, dass er mit seinen Worten unbewusst den Kern der Sache getroffen hatte.

Für ihn war der Krieg vorbei.

Für Iorweth jedoch noch nicht.

 

Sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander, als Geralt den Elf wenig später zurück in sein Zimmer brachte.

Iorweth schlang die Decke um seinen Körper und wandte Geralt den Rücken zu, kaum, dass er ihm ins Bett geholfen hatte.

Doch Geralt störte sich nicht an der ablehnenden Art des anderen. Er begriff, dass Iorweth Zeit brauchte, um seine Enttäuschung und seinen Schmerz zu verarbeiten, und er war zuversichtlich, dass der Elf von selbst auf ihn zukommen würde, wenn er bereit war, wieder mit ihm zu reden.

Denn wenn Geralt eines hatte, dann war es Zeit.

 

In den nächsten Tagen gingen sie sich weitestgehend aus dem Weg und besprachen nur das Nötigste.

Iorweth war klug genug, nicht das Haus zu verlassen, doch Barnabas-Basilius erzählte Geralt, dass der Elf oft am Fenster saß und die Menschen im Hof beobachtete, einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Geralt fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was der andere in den zwei Jahren seit ihrer letzten Begegnung erlebt hatte, und ob es seine Verachtung für die Menschheit nicht vielleicht doch ein wenig gemindert hatte. Niemand konnte so lange voller Wut und Hass sein, ohne dass es seine Persönlichkeit mit der Zeit verzerrte. Und Geralt spürte, nein, _wusste_ , dass dies bei Iorweth nicht der Fall war. Er mochte Hunderte, wenn nicht sogar Tausende von Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen haben, doch Geralt hatte damals oft genug beobachten können, dass er auch eine gütige Seite besaß und zu Kompromissen fähig war.

Und etwas sagte ihm, dass dieser Teil von Iorweth noch immer existierte.

 

Am Abend des dritten Tages trat der Elf auf ihn zu, als Geralt gerade beim Essen am Tisch saß.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leiste?“, fragte er.

Geralt blickte auf. Unter den Kleidungsstücken, die er dem anderen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, war auch ein rotes Tuch gewesen, das sich Iorweth als Ersatz für das Bandana, das ihm die nilfgaardischen Soldaten abgenommen hatte, um den Kopf geknotet hatte, um seine rechte Gesichtshälfte zu verbergen. Es war jedoch nicht groß genug, um auch die Flut langer, rotbrauner Haare zu bändigen, die er am Hinterkopf zu einem groben Zopf geflochten hatte, und die Geralt zum ersten Mal seit jener Nacht in Vergen wieder unbedeckt sah.

Für einen Moment war Geralt so von seinem Anblick gefangen genommen, dass er seine Frage völlig vergaß.

Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und machte eine einladende Geste, und Iorweth zog einen Stuhl zurück und setzte sich zu ihm. Für eine Weile sprach er kein Wort, sondern sah nur blicklos in die Ferne. Als Geralt ihm schließlich eine der Schüsseln hinschob, zögerte Iorweth nur kurz, bevor auch er zu essen begann. Sie aßen in Stille, doch es war eine angenehme, kameradschaftliche Stille, und erst, als er den letzten Rest aus seiner Schüssel gekratzt hatte, erhob der Elf wieder seine Stimme.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen“, sagte er leise und sah auf seine flach auf dem Tisch ausgebreiteten Hände herab. „Was ich zu dir gesagt habe... es war nicht fair.“

Doch Geralt schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen“, erwiderte er. „Dein Misstrauen und deine Verbitterung sind gerechtfertigt. Und ich weiß, dass die Scoia'tael es auch unter dem Imperium nicht immer leicht hatten. Es überrascht mich daher nicht, dass ich dir wie ein Verräter erscheinen muss.“

Iorweth sah ihn aufmerksam an, während Geralt seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen ließ.

„Aber ich bin müde, Iorweth“, fuhr er dann mit leiser Stimme fort. „Ich brauche eine Ruhepause, wenigstens für eine Weile. Ich weiß selbst, dass ich dieses Leben nicht ewig führen werde. Vielleicht jetzt, vielleicht sogar für die nächsten zehn Jahre. Aber irgendwann wird der Frieden wieder vergehen und das Imperium wieder zerfallen, und es wird neue Kriege geben, in denen ich kämpfen werde. Das weißt du ebenso gut, wie ich. Nichts ist von Dauer.“

Stille kehrte ein, als Geralt seinen Gedanken nachhing, während Iorweth ihn mit unergründlicher Miene anstarrte.

Und dann:

„Du irrst dich, Gwynbleidd“, erwiderte der Elf schließlich. „Ich halte dich nicht für einen Verräter. Es hat mich überrascht, dir an solch einem Ort zu begegnen, das ist wahr, aber ich verstehe auch, warum du dich für eine Weile zurückziehst.“

Er zögerte. „Hätte ich keine anderweitigen Verpflichtungen, würde ich vielleicht selbst eine solche Existenz in Betracht ziehen, aber... dies ist nicht mein Leben.“

Geralt sah auf und hielt ruhig seinen Blick.

„Aber es könnte dein Leben sein“, sagte er.

Und für einen Moment sah er ein Funkeln in dem Auge des Elfen, das er nicht mehr gesehen hatte, seitdem sie miteinander... seitdem sie sich das letzte Mal begegnet waren. Und er erkannte, dass Iorweth seinen Vorschlag für einen Augenblick ernsthaft in Betracht zog.

Denn Geralt wusste, dass der andere die schon Jahrzehnte andauernden Kämpfe ebenfalls satt hatte und sich tief im Inneren nach Frieden sehnte. Nur zu deutlich erinnerte er sich an den Traum des Elfs, den er damals gesehen hatte: eine Vision von Ruhe und Geborgenheit, von einem üppigen Mahl und dem warmen Feuer eines Kamins.

Iorweth mochte stolz und ehrgeizig sein, aber in manchen Dingen war er nicht so viel anders, als er. Sie waren beide erfahrene Kämpfer, die für ihre Ideale getötet hatte, und sie hatten beide Verluste erlitten, Personen, die ihnen nahegestanden hatten. Doch am Ende des Tages wollten sie nur einen Ort haben, an den sie zurückkehren konnten, wenigstens solange, bis sie der nächste Konflikt wieder in die Ferne zog.

Schließlich war es Iorweth, der den Blick wieder abwandte.

„Ein großzügiges Angebot“, entgegnete er. „Doch ich muss zu meinen Leuten zurückkehren, bevor sie etwas Dummes tun.“ Er schnaubte leise. „Wie Nilfgaard den Krieg zu erklären.“

Geralt nickte. Er war enttäuscht, aber nicht überrascht.

Iorweth würde alles tun, um seine Anhänger zu beschützen, was einer der Gründe war, weshalb er ihre bedingungslose Loyalität genoss. Er mochte ein Mörder und gnadenloser Feldherr sein, doch er war nicht ohne Empathie und zeigte Wärme und Verständnis, wenn es darauf ankam – was einer von vielen Gründen war, weshalb Geralt ihn respektierte, selbst wenn er nicht immer seine Ansichten teilte.

„Wie du wünschst“, sagte Geralt.

Sein Blick fiel auf Iorweths Schulter. „Was macht die Wunde?“

„Schmerzt noch immer, doch es ist erträglicher geworden“, entgegnete der Elf. „Eine Woche noch, dann sollte ich wieder genug bei Kräften sein, um mich auf die Heimreise zu machen.“

„Es ist ein weiter Weg“, gab Geralt zu bedenken. „Und du wirst immer noch gesucht.“

Iorweth warf ihm einen Blick zu, der deutlich machte, was er von seinen Einwänden hielt.

„Ich bin kein Narr, Gwynbleidd“, erwiderte er. „Ich werde vorsichtig sein.“

Es gab nichts, was ihn umstimmen konnte, und so gab Geralt es schließlich auf.

„Na schön“, sagte er. „Wenn das tatsächlich dein Wunsch ist, dann werde ich dich nicht aufhalten. Ich werde Barnabas sagen, dass er dir ein Pferd und Vorräte zur Verfügung stellen soll, wenn es soweit ist. Wende dich einfach an ihn, wenn du aufbrechen willst.“

Iorweth sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Dankbarkeit an.

„Ich hatte vergessen, was für ein Ehrenmann du bist“, meinte er. „Ich danke dir, Geralt.“

Geralt zuckte nur mit den Schultern und winkte ab. Der Gutshof warf mittlerweile so viel Geld ab, dass er sich ein Dutzend Pferde hätte kaufen können, ohne dass sich die Qualität seines Lebens hier großartig verschlechtert hätte.

„Es ist nichts“, entgegnete er. „Und wir sind schließlich Freunde.“

Wieder sah er dieses Funkeln in Iorweths Auge, und dieses Mal verschwand es nicht gleich wieder.

Geralt war für einen Moment wie erstarrt und wagte es kaum zu atmen, als der Elf sich plötzlich vorlehnte und einen trockenen Kuss auf seine Lippen presste. Er war weder ein Geständnis, noch ein Versprechen, doch er bewies, dass Geralt nicht der einzige von ihnen war, der ihre gemeinsame Nacht damals nicht hatte vergessen können.

Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Iorweth sich bereits erhoben und zum Gehen gewandt.

„Gute Nacht, Gwynbleidd“, sagte er mit einem letzten Blick auf Geralt.

Dann war er verschwunden.

~*~

Das Eis war gebrochen.

Welchen Groll Iorweth auch immer gegen ihn gehegt haben mochte, er schien sich endgültig in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. In den nächsten Tagen trafen sie sich regelmäßig zu den Mahlzeiten und tauschten sich über die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre aus.

Iorweth erzählte, wie es ihm seit dem Krieg ergangen war, und wie schwer es trotz des brüchigen Friedens war, einen Lebensraum für sich und seine Leute zu schaffen. Geralt berichtete hingegen von seiner Suche nach Ciri, die ihn durch die halbe Welt geführt hatte, bis er sie schließlich auf Skellige wiedergefunden hatte. Iorweths Blick verdüsterte sich, als Geralt von seinem Treffen mit Vernon Roche erzählte, der ihm im Kampf gegen Eredin beigestanden hatte, und füllte sich mit Mitgefühl, als er von der Schlacht von Kaer Morhen berichtete.

„Ich habe gehört, was mit deinem Mentor passiert ist“, sagte er leise. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Das muss es nicht“, erwiderte Geralt, ohne ihn dabei jedoch anzusehen. Es verging kaum ein Tag, an dem er Vesemir nicht vermisste. „Wir alle kannten das Risiko, als wir in die Schlacht zogen. Es war unvermeidlich, dass es Opfer geben würde.“

Iorweth nickte nur; er wusste besser als jeder andere, wovon Geralt sprach.

„Und jetzt ist Ciri die offizielle Erbin des Throns von Nilfgaard.“ Geralt lachte leise. „Wenn Vesemir sie nur sehen könnte...“

Die junge Frau besuchte ihn hin und wieder, wenn ihr streng geregelter Tagesablauf es zuließ. Oft waren es spontane, nur sehr kurze Treffen, doch Geralt freute sich nichtsdestotrotz über jeden Moment, den er mit seiner Ziehtochter verbrachte. Es tat gut zu sehen, dass selbst Emhyrs hohe Ansprüche an sie ihr die Lebensfreude nicht hatten nehmen können.

„Vermisst du sie?“, fragte der Elf.

„Ständig“, entgegnete Geralt. „Doch ich respektiere die Entscheidung, die sie getroffen hat, und sehe die Chancen, die sie mit sich bringt. Ich denke, Ciris Einfluss wird sich mit der Zeit deutlich bemerkbar machen. Sie leistet Emhyr auf jedem Schritt des Weges Widerstand und zwingt ihn zu Kompromissen, die er ohne sie nie eingegangen wäre.“

„Hmm“, machte Iorweth nachdenklich. „Vielleicht werden meine Leute und ich doch noch zu einer fairen Einigung mit Nilfgaard kommen, wenn ihr Einfluss auf ihn so groß ist.“

„Ja“, erwiderte Geralt. „Das hoffe ich auch.“

 

Und dann gab es die Nächte, in denen Geralt wieder bewusst wurde, warum er lieber allein war – Nächte, in denen sich seine Erinnerungen mit den Schreckensvisionen mischten, die sein Bewusstsein erschuf, und er manchmal bis zum Morgengrauen von Alpträumen geplagt wurde.

Zugegeben, jene Nächte waren immer seltener geworden, seitdem die Jagd besiegt war, doch die Träume waren nicht weniger intensiv und er erwachte stets schweißgebadet und mit rasendem Herzen.

Es war eine dieser Nächte, in dem er gerade mit dem Schatten von Imlerith rang, als er plötzlich eine warme Hand an seiner Schulter spürte und eine leise Stimme hörte, die mit ihm sprach.

„Du bist in Sicherheit, Geralt“, wiederholte sie immer und immer wieder. „Dir kann nichts passieren.“

Er rang keuchend nach Luft und es dauerte einen Moment, bis die letzten dunklen Erinnerungen an seinen Traum verflogen waren, doch schließlich öffnete er seine Augen. Iorweth, der auf der Kante seines Bettes saß, erwiderte ruhig seinen Blick – und für einen Moment war Geralt so dankbar dafür, dass er _da_ war, dass er nach seiner Hand griff und sie nicht losließ, bevor sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte.

Und Iorweth schien zu spüren, wie sehr er den Kontakt benötigte, denn er zog seine Finger nicht fort, sondern wartete geduldig, bis Geralt seine Stimme wiederfand.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe“, murmelte er schließlich. Barnabas hatte ihm mal erzählt, dass er oft im Schlaf schrie, wenn die Alpträume wieder kamen.

Doch Iorweth schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das muss es nicht“, erwiderte er. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Nach allem, was du durchgemacht hast, wäre es ein Wunder gewesen, wenn du ohne Trauma daraus hervorgegangen wärst.“

Geralt rieb sich erschöpft die Augen.

„Ich habe mich in meinem ganzen Leben nie so hilflos gefühlt wie in den Momenten, in dem die Jagd auftauchte“, gestand er dann mit leiser Stimme. „Ich habe Monstern ins Gesicht gesehen, deren Anblick jedem anderen den Verstand geraubt hätte, doch nichts hat mir je eine solche Angst eingejagt, wie Eredin und seine Anhänger. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Kraft gehabt hätte, die Konfrontation zu überstehen, wäre nicht meine Sorge um Ciri gewesen.“

Er erinnerte sich noch deutlich an das pure Grauen, das er empfunden hatte, wann immer plötzlich die Erde gefroren war und die Luft sich rapide abgekühlt hatte – die ersten Vorboten der Jagd. Bevor er herausgefunden hatte, wer Eredin war und welche Ziele er verfolgte, waren ihm die gigantischen Krieger der Jagd wie gesichtslose Götter erschienen, die regungslos auf all das Leid und die Zerstörung herabsahen, die sie verursacht hatten. Er hatte sich wie ein Spielball der Mächte gefühlt, unfähig, gegen sein Schicksal aufzubegehren und sich zu verteidigten.

Und es war diese schreckliche Hilflosigkeit, die er jedes Mal wieder spürte, wenn die Träume zurückkehrten. Geralt mochte als Sieger aus dem Kampf gegen die Jagd hervorgegangen sein, doch die Angst, die ihre Krieger verbreitet hatten, saß ihm noch immer zu tief in den Knochen, als dass er so schnell Ruhe finden würde.

„Und doch hast du sie überstanden“, sagte Iorweth. „Du hast Kreaturen bezwungen, die die meisten Leute nur für eine Legende hielten, und du hast der Angst dabei nicht nachgegeben. Wenn das nicht von Stärke zeugt, dann weiß ich auch nicht, was es ist.“

Geralt spürte, dass er seine Worte ernst meinte, und schenkte ihm ein schwaches, aber dankbares Lächeln. Iorweth hatte Recht. Eredin war tot, dafür hatten Geralt und Ciri und all ihre Freunde und Verbündeten, die sie im Kampf unterstützt hatten, gesorgt. Die Wilde Jagd würde nie wieder Unschuldige terrorisieren.

Ihm wurde auf einmal bewusst, dass der Elf immer noch seine Hand hielt, doch aus irgendeinem Grund störte es ihn nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, die Nähe beruhigte ihn, und nach einer Weile fielen ihm wieder die Augen zu und er sank in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.

 

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, war Iorweth nicht mehr da. Doch auch die Angst war endgültig verschwunden, und mit einem Gefühl von Wärme und Sicherheit war Geralt bald darauf wieder eingeschlafen.

 

Mit jedem Tag, der verging, schien die Spannung zwischen ihnen zuzunehmen.

Sie machte sich nicht in Worten bemerkbar, zeigte sich jedoch deutlich in Blicken und Gesten... und in Berührungen.

Manchmal war es nur eine Hand auf der Schulter, manchmal die flüchtige Berührung ihrer Finger beim Essen. Jeder körperliche Kontakt war elektrisierend, und der Art nach zu schließen, wie sich Iorweths Auge dabei jedes Mal verdunkelte, schien es dem anderen ähnlich zu ergehen, wie Geralt. Der Hexer spürte, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sich die Spannung zwischen ihnen entladen würde, und allein bei dem Gedanken daran durchfuhr ihn ein wohliger Schauer.

Im gleichen Maße, wie Iorweths Kräfte zurückkehrten, kehrte auch sein Tatendrang zurück. Er wusste, dass es zu riskant war, das Haus zu verlassen, aber es wurde für ihn mit jedem Tag unerträglicher, dieselben Wände anzustarren und darauf zu warten, dass seine Wunde halbwegs verheilt war.

Schließlich hielt es Geralt nicht länger aus, dem Elf dabei zuzusehen, wie er ruhelos durch das Haus streifte, wie ein Tiger im Käfig, und eines Abends nach dem Essen hatte er schließlich genug.

„Lust auf einen Ausflug?“, fragte er, nachdem sie ihre Teller geleert hatten.

Iorweth warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, doch er fing sich schnell wieder und schenkte ihm ein schwaches, aber aufrichtiges Lächeln.

„Definitiv.“

Und so machten sie sich wenige Minuten später auf den Weg und verließen das Haus durch den Hintereingang, um mit den Schatten der Olivenbäume zu verschmelzen, die um das Herrenhaus herum angepflanzt waren. Es war eine warme Nacht, und nach einer halben Stunde Fußweg durch die dunklen Weinberge erreichten sie schließlich eine Anhöhe, von der aus sie einen guten Blick über die vom Mondlicht erhellte Landschaft hatten. In der Ferne waren die Lichter von Beauclair zu sehen, das in der Dunkelheit strahlte, wie ein leuchtendes Juwel, und selbst Geralt musste zugeben, dass das nächtliche Toussaint einen atemberaubenden Anblick bot.

Iorweth schwieg, während er den Blick über das Land schweifen ließ.

„Weißt du, Gwynbleidd“, sagte er schließlich leise, „ich glaube, ich verstehe endlich, wieso du dich entschlossen hast, zu bleiben. Es gibt weitaus schlechtere Rückzugsorte, als diesen.“

Geralt warf ihm einen milde amüsierten Blick zu.

„Und ich dachte, es steckt kein Funken Romantik in dir“, entgegnete er.

Iorweth schnaubte. „Oh, sei still.“

Sie machten es sich im weichen Gras gemütlich und Geralt holte den Wein hervor, den er mitgenommen hatte. Während sie die Flasche zwischen sich hin- und herwandern ließen und abwechselnd daraus tranken, erzählten sie sich Anekdoten von ihren zahllosen Reisen.

Bei Geralts Geschichten von seinen Abenteuern mit Eskel bei einem ihrer ersten Aufträge als Hexer musste selbst der stets so ernste Elf schmunzeln. Und als sie schließlich auf vergangene Liebhaber zu sprechen kamen, konnte sich Geralt bei der Schilderung eines besonders feuchtfröhlichen Abenteuers, das Iorweth ihm mit absolut ungerührter Miene erzählte, nicht länger zurückhalten und brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Dein Gesicht am nächsten Morgen hätte ich nur zu gern gesehen“, kommentierte er grinsend und nahm die Flasche von dem Elf entgegen.

Iorweths Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Vielleicht kannst du das ja noch“, erwiderte er und hob vielsagend seine Augenbraue.

Zum Glück hatte Geralt in diesem Moment den Wein in der Hand und nahm einen Schluck, um nicht antworten zu müssen. Doch sein Herz schlug plötzlich schneller, und er wurde den absurden Gedanken nicht los, dass auch Iorweth es hören konnte.

Der Elf warf ihm einen Blick zu, in dem sich die verschiedensten Emotionen widerspiegelten. Dann nahm er Geralt langsam die Flasche aus der Hand und trank den restlichen Wein in einem Zug aus.

Mit mehr Anmut, als Geralt es ihm nach all dem Wein zugetraut hätte, erhob sich Iorweth und blickte auf ihn herab.

„Lass uns zurückkehren“, sagte er mit einer Stimme, die Geralt einen nicht unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, und er beeilte sich, auf die Füße zu kommen und dem anderen zu folgen.

 

Später sollte er den Alkohol und die besondere Stimmung des Abends dafür verantwortlich machen, doch tief im Inneren wusste Geralt, dass es mehr war als das.

Für einen Augenblick war er wieder in Vergen, zurückgeworfen in der Zeit, doch dieses Mal wusste er genau, was er tat, als er Iorweths Hand nahm, kaum dass sie das Haus betreten hatten, und ihn zu seinem Bett führte. Der schlanke, aber muskulöse Oberkörper und die zahlreichen Narben, über die seine Fingerkuppen geisterten, waren ihm bereits bekannt, ebenso wie die Tätowierung, die er langsam mit den Lippen nachfuhr, und die sich kunstvoll um eine Brustwarze wand, bis sie knapp über der Hüfte des Elfs endete.

Doch wie damals wollte Iorweth nicht verwöhnt oder gar mit Samthandschuhen angefasst werden.

Er wollte _bezwungen_ werden, wie die Ungeduld, mit der er Geralt und sich selbst von seinen Sachen befreite und den anderen aufs Bett zog, nur zu deutlich bewies.

Und Geralt hatte nicht vor, ihn lange warten zu lassen.

Er kletterte über ihn auf das Bett und tat endlich das, wovon er schon seit Tagen geträumt hatte – er nahm das Gesicht des anderen in seine Hände und _küsste_ ihn.

Ihrem ersten, wirklichen Kuss nach all dieser Zeit fehlte jede Zärtlichkeit, stattdessen war es ein Kampf um Dominanz, den Iorweth trotz seiner unterlegenen Position nicht so schnell aufgab. Er biss Geralt kräftig genug auf die Unterlippe, dass der andere überrascht aufkeuchte, und nutzte den Moment anschließend, um die Zunge in Geralts Mundhöhle zu schieben.

Dem Kuss fehlte jede Finesse, doch für Geralt war er absolut _perfekt_. Dies war Iorweth, wie er leibte und lebte: ohne sich zu verstellen, und ohne dass ein Krieg oder verschiedene Ideale zwischen ihnen standen. Ehrlicher als in diesem Moment würden sie nie miteinander sein, und Geralt hatte vor, diese kostbare Zeit gut zu nutzen.

Während der andere mit den Fingernägeln über seinen Rücken kratze und ihn damit ungeduldig aufforderte, endlich zur Sache zu kommen, ließ sich Geralt Zeit damit, Iorweths Hals und Schultern zu küssen und rote Male auf seiner Haut zu hinterlassen. Jeder sollte die Markierungen sehen und erkennen, wem Iorweth in dieser Nacht gehört hatte.

 _Mein_ , dachte Geralt, als er sein Werk schließlich vollendet hatte, und hob den Kopf, um den Elf erneut hungrig auf den Mund zu küssen.

Dann stöhnte er überrascht auf, als Iorweth eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper schob und sich lange, kräftige Finger um sein Glied schlossen.

„Komm schon...!“, murmelte der Elf. „Lass mich dich endlich _spüren!_ “

„...herrisch wie immer“, entgegnete Geralt mit rauer Stimme und lachte auf.

Doch trotz Iorweths Ungeduld ließ er sich nicht hetzen, als er sich zu dem Schrank neben seinem Bett hinüberlehnte und eine Phiole mit Öl hervorholte. Er küsste den Elf auf den Mund, sanft und warm, und entlockte ihm ein leises "Mmmh",  während er seine Finger mit dem Öl benetzte, bevor seine Hand zwischen seine Schenkel glitt und den anderen vorsichtig penetrierte.

Iorweth biss die Zähne zusammen und sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Unbehagen, als Geralt seine Finger behutsam tiefer in ihn schob und den engen Muskel nach und nach dehnte.

„Das letzte Mal ist schon eine Weile her, hm?“, fragte Geralt leise und küsste seine verschwitzte Schläfe, während der andere Mann sich zwang, sich zu entspannen, um ihm das Eindringen zu erleichtern.

Doch es war kein Spott in seiner Stimme, was vermutlich der einzige Grund war, weshalb ihm Iorweth als Antwort auf seine Frage kein blaues Auge verpasste. Stattdessen bäumte sich der Elf wenige Minuten später auf, als Geralts Finger einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt in ihm streiften, und der Hexer lächelte wie ein Raubtier, das die Witterung neuer Beute aufgenommen hatte.

Von da an wurde es einfacher, ihn vorzubereiten, und der gepeinigte Ausdruck auf Iorweths Gesicht verschwand nach einer Weile und machte absolut ungebändigter _Lust_ Platz.

Als Geralt sich schließlich zurückzog, um die Beine des anderen auf seine Schultern zu heben und vorsichtig in ihn einzudringen, war von seiner Selbstbeherrschung nur noch ein kläglicher Rest übriggeblieben.

Sie hatten den Punkt, an dem die Vernunft ihre Handlungen diktierte, schon lange hinter sich gelassen und wurden von purem Instinkt angetrieben, als sie sich schließlich im altbekannten Rhythmus zu bewegen begannen. Während Geralt langsam aber tief in den Körper des Elfen stieß, saugten seine Augen jedes Detail auf, das sich ihm bot: das vernarbte Gesicht, das trotz seiner Makel noch immer so ausdrucksstark war, das Leuchten in dem moosgrünen Auge, wann immer sich ihre Blicke trafen, die flache, schweißbedeckte Brust, die Röte in seinem Gesicht.

Er hätte es niemals gewagt, ihn schön zu nennen – nicht, ohne dabei selbst den Verlust eines Auges zu riskieren – doch der Elf unter ihm war eines der attraktivsten und faszinierendsten Geschöpfe, denen er jemals begegnet war, und Geralt wünschte, dieser Moment würde nie vergehen.

Doch schließlich konnte er seinen Höhepunkt nicht länger hinauszögern, und während Iorweth nach einem besonders kraftvollen Stoß mit einem heiseren Stöhnen kam, legte Geralt den Kopf in den Nacken und ergoss sich wenig später tief in ihm.

Für einen Augenblick schienen Blitze hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern aufzuflimmern, so überwältigend war die Erfahrung. Doch schließlich wurde er wieder Herr seiner Sinne, und er zog sich vorsichtig aus dem anderen zurück und sank schwerfällig neben ihm aufs Bett. Schweigend schlang er einen Arm um Iorweth und vergrub das Gesicht an seinem Hals, bis ihre Herzen wieder im Einklang schlugen.

Es sollte lange dauern, bis sie die Kraft fanden, um sich zu erheben und sich notdürftig zu säubern, doch schließlich zog Geralt die Decke über sie und eng aneinandergeschmiegt schliefen sie ein.

 

Als Geralt am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war er allein, und die Seite des Bettes, auf der der Elf gelegen hatte, war schon lange kalt.

Er hätte damit rechnen sollen – er hatte Iorweth schließlich angeboten, zu gehen, wann immer er es wünschte – aber obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war, dass er auf diese Weise sitzengelassen wurde, tat es doch verdammt _weh_. Denn für einen kurzen, aber entscheidenden Moment hatte Geralt geglaubt, dass sie mehr miteinander geteilt hatten, als nur das Bett.

Doch wie es aussah, hatte er sich geirrt.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis er den Willen und die Energie fand, sich zu erheben. Marlene begrüßte ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, als Geralt wenig später in die Küche schlurfte. Falls sie sein nächtliches Abenteuer mit angehört hatte, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken, und Geralt war froh, nicht erneut daran erinnert zu werden.

Der Tag schien quälend langsam zu vergehen, und als die Sonne schließlich ihren höchsten Stand erreichte, fehlte von Iorweth noch immer jede Spur.

Geralt fing gerade damit an, sich mit dem abrupten Ende der ganzen Affäre abzufinden, als er plötzlich spürte, wie sein Medaillon zu vibrieren begann.

Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass dies nur eines bedeuten konnte, und mit einem Gefühl freudiger Erwartung erhob er sich von seinem Sitz.

„Hallo Ciri“, begrüßte er die junge Frau, als er in den Garten hinaustrat.

„Geralt!“, erwiderte sie strahlend, und dann flog sie lachend in seine Arme, ganz wie früher, als sie ihm noch nicht einmal bis zum Bauchnabel gereicht hatte. Erbin des Imperiums hin oder her, manche Dinge würden sich nie ändern, und Geralt war dankbar dafür.

Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, trat er einen Schritt zurück und musterte sie anerkennend.

„Du siehst gut aus“, sagte er, und er meinte es auch so. Sie war gesund und wirkte zufrieden und im Einklang mit sich selbst, wenn auch etwas erschöpft, was für jemanden in ihrer Position vermutlich dazugehörte.

„Danke“, entgegnete sie lächelnd und strich sich eine Strähne ihres aschfarbenen Haares hinters Ohr.

„Was macht dein Unterricht?“, fragte Geralt.

„Frag nicht.“ Sie seufzte leise. „Ich schwöre, wenn ich noch einen einzigen Gesetzestext lesen muss, platzt mir der Schädel.“

„Noch kannst du dir das mit dem Thron überlegen“, erinnerte Geralt sie. „Du weißt, wo du mich findest, wenn du die Nase voll hast und lieber Monster jagen willst.“

Ciri lachte auf.

„Ja, das weiß ich“, sagte sie, dann wurde ihre Stimme leiser, sanfter. „Und genau deshalb kann ich es nicht tun.“

Er nickte. Er wusste, dass er sie nicht überreden konnte, mit ihm zu gehen, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er sie trotzdem bei jedem ihrer Besuche fragte. Vielleicht auch, weil er spürte, dass Ciri es von ihm erwartete.

„Geralt...“ Plötzlich senkte sie den Kopf und nahm seine Hand in die ihre. „So sehr es mich freut, dich zu sehen, so gibt es doch auch einen Grund, weshalb ich hier bin.“

Geralt drückte kurz ihre Finger.

„Es ist Emhyr, oder?“, fragte er.

Überrascht sah sie ihn an. „Woher wusstest du, dass er dich sprechen will?“

Geralt warf einen Blick zu dem Fenster hinauf, von dem aus Iorweth häufig auf den Hof hinabgesehen hatte.

„Ich hatte da so eine Ahnung...“

„Es wird nicht lange dauern“, versprach sie. „Er sagte, er hätte nur ein paar Fragen an dich.“

Geralt machte ein grimmiges Gesicht. „Dann sollten wir ihn wohl nicht warten lassen.“

„Tut mir leid“, meinte sie und lächelte schief. „Du kennst meinen Vater.“

„Ja“, erwiderte Geralt. „Leider.“

Sie sah ihn mit gespielter Entrüstung an. „Lass ihn das bloß nicht hören.“

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, er weiß genau, was ich von ihm halte“, murmelte Geralt. Doch dann griff er nach Ciris Händen und nickte ihr zu.

„Bereit?“

Sie erwiderte das Nicken. „Bereit.“

Im nächsten Moment waren sie in einem Wirbel von blauem Licht verschwunden.

 

Einen Atemzug später befanden sie sich in Emhyrs Arbeitszimmer.

„Hexer.“

Oh ja. Wenn Geralt im letzten Jahr _eines_ nicht vermisst hatte, dann war es die befehlsgewohnte, unterkühlte Stimme des Kaisers von Nilfgaard.

„Eure Hoheit“, erwiderte er nicht minder frostig und neigte kurz den Kopf. Er hatte sich schon damals nicht vor Emhyr verbeugt und er würde jetzt gewiss nicht damit anfangen. „Ihr habt mich rufen lassen.“

Ciri warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu, doch sie wich nicht von seiner Seite, und ihre Nähe beruhigte Geralt und nahm ihm die Anspannung.

Emhyr faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch, während sein Blick von Geralt zu Ciri und wieder zurück wanderte.

„Mich erreichte heute Morgen ein Bericht“, sprach er schließlich, „von einem Gefangenentransport, der auf dem Weg nach Nilfgaard in Toussaint von einem Basilisken angegriffen wurde. Der Bericht nennt dich als Zeugen. Ist das korrekt?“

„Ja, Eure Hoheit.“

Emhyrs Augen verengten sich für einen Moment.

„Was genau hast du beobachtet?“, fragte er dann.

Geralt überlegte kurz.

„Nicht viel. Als ich ankam, war der Kampf bereits vorüber“, erzählte er. „Die Soldaten waren tot, der Käfig zerstört und von dem Gefangenen fehlte jede Spur. Ich sah mich für eine Weile um, doch da die Straße eine vielbefahrene Reiseroute ist, auf der sich zahllose Spuren häufen, blieb meine Suche ohne Erfolg, darum kehrte ich schließlich nach Corvo Bianco zurück.“

Emhyr nickte. „Du hattest also keinen Kontakt zu dem Gefangenen?“

„Nein, Eure Hoheit.“

„Wusstest du, wer er war?“

Wenn er eines schon sehr früh im Leben gelernt hatte, dann war es zu lügen, ohne dabei rot zu werden.

_Danke, Vesemir._

„Nein, Eure Hoheit.“

„Dir war also _nicht_ bewusst, dass es sich dabei um Iorweth, einen der Kommandanten der Scoia'tael während des Krieges gehandelt hat?“, bohrte Emhyr weiter.

Geralt antwortete nicht sofort, damit seine Überraschung über diese „Neuigkeit“ überzeugender wirkte.

„Nein, Eure Hoheit“, erwiderte er schließlich.

Emhyr runzelte die Stirn. „Man erzählte mir, du warst mit ihm verbündet und bist für einige Zeit mit ihm zusammen gereist.“

„Das ist korrekt, Eure Hoheit“, entgegnete Geralt.

„Bist du dir _absolut_ sicher, dass du seinen momentanen Aufenthaltsort nicht kennst?“

Dieses Mal musste er nicht einmal lügen.

„Ja, Eure Hoheit“, antwortete er, und etwas in Emhyrs Blick sagte ihm, dass der andere ihm tatsächlich _glaubte_. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe ihn seit dem Ende des Krieges nicht mehr gesehen oder anderweitig Kontakt zu ihm gehabt.“

„Hmm“, machte Emhyr nur und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, während er Geralt mit seinen kühlen Bernsteinaugen taxierte. „Wie bedauerlich.“

Er war für einen Moment still, doch schließlich nickte er kurz.

„Danke für deine Auskunft, Hexer“, sagte er. „Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen.“

Geralt hoffte, dass man ihm nicht zu sehr ansah, wie sehr ihn diese Worte erleichterten.

Er neigte den Kopf. „Eure Hoheit.“

Dann sah er zu Ciri hinüber, die nach seiner Hand griff, um ihn zurück nach Toussaint zu teleportieren.

Doch bevor sie den Sprung machen konnten, hielt Emhyrs Stimme sie noch einmal zurück.

„Hexer“, sagte er.

Geralt sah auf. „Eure Hoheit?“

Emhyrs Stimme war ruhig. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust.“

_Das hoffe ich auch._

Geralt entging nicht, wie Ciris Mundwinkel kurz zuckte, ganz, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gehört.

„Ja, Eure Hoheit.“

Dann waren sie endgültig verschwunden.

 

Geralt stützte die Hände auf die Knie und atmete tief durch, als sie wenig später wieder im Schatten der Olivenbäume hinter dem Herrenhaus standen.

Er hasste Teleportationen, und zwei davon so kurz nacheinander waren eine mehr, als sein Magen vertrug. Er würgte mehrmals, doch es kam nichts heraus, und nach ein paar Minuten ließ die Übelkeit endlich wieder nach.

„Besser?“, fragte Ciri mitfühlend, eine Hand auf seinem Rücken.

Er nickte schwach. „Ich werde es überleben.“

Dann hob er den Blick und sah sie an.

„Meinst du, er hat mir geglaubt?“

Ciri grinste. „Kein einziges Wort.“

Geralt hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

„Warum hat er mich dann einfach so wieder gehen lassen?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht, weil es seinen Plänen zugutekommt, wie auch immer sie aussehen mögen“, erwiderte sie. „Vielleicht, weil Iorweth ihm doch nicht wichtig genug ist. Oder vielleicht wollte er auch einfach Gnade walten lassen. – Glaub mir, ich durchschaue ihn ebenso wenig, wie du. Aber mein Vater wird seine Gründe gehabt haben.“

„Hm“, machte Geralt und nickte. Solange er nicht befürchten musste, dass in den nächsten Tagen nilfgaardische Soldaten vor seiner Tür standen, konnten ihm Emhyrs Gründe egal sein.

„Weißt du, wo er jetzt ist?“, fragte sie dann. „Iorweth, meine ich?“

Doch Geralt schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht gelogen. Ich habe tatsächlich keine Ahnung, wo er steckt. Er war für ein paar Tage hier, doch heute Morgen ist er plötzlich verschwunden.“

„Es tut mir leid, das zu hören“, entgegnete sie sanft. „Ihr wart Freunde, nicht wahr?“

Er dachte an die letzte Nacht zurück – an die Leidenschaft in Iorweths Blick, an die roten Male auf seiner Haut, an die Wärme seines Körpers – und er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nichts zu sagen, was er später womöglich bereut hätte.

„So etwas in der Art, ja“, erwiderte er stattdessen, und Ciri, die spürte, dass er nicht näher darauf eingehen wollte, fragte nicht weiter nach.

Sie unterhielten sich noch für eine Weile über die Dinge, die sie seit ihrem letzten Treffen erlebt hatten, doch schließlich musste Ciri wieder gehen und sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

Geralt umarmte sie ein letztes Mal und einen Augenblick später war die junge Frau in einem Funkenregen verschwunden.

 

So kurz ihre Begegnung auch gewesen sein mochte, das Treffen mit Ciri hatte seine Laune deutlich gehoben.

Am Abend saß Geralt schon wieder im Garten, ein Buch in einer Hand und eine Flasche Wein in der anderen. Seine Gedanken schweiften jedoch immer wieder ab und wandten sich bereits dem nächsten Auftrag zu. Auf seinem Rückweg aus Nazair hatte er von einem alten Weingut gehört, auf dem ein Geist sein Unwesen trieb, und es juckte ihn in den Fingern, es genauer zu inspizieren.

Er musste kurz weggedöst sein, denn als er wieder erwachte, war ihm das Buch aus der Hand gerutscht und ins Gras gefallen. Von der Flasche Wein fehlte hingegen jede Spur. Benommen setzte er sich auf und sah sich um.

„Suchst du das hier?“, hörte er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme und im nächsten Moment trat eine schlanke Gestalt neben ihn und ließ sich an seiner Seite im Gras nieder.

Geralt starrte den anderen Mann an.

„Iorweth?!“, entfuhr es ihm ungläubig.

Der Elf schenkte ihm einen amüsierten Blick und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche. „Das ist immer noch mein Name, ja.“

Geralt schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo um alles in der Welt bis du _gewesen_? Ich dachte, du wärst... nun... wieder auf dem Heimweg.“

Es fiel ihm schwer, den verletzten Unterton zu verbergen.

„Du dachtest, ich hätte dich nach der letzten Nacht ohne ein einziges Wort des Abschieds sitzen lassen“, sagte Iorweth.

„Ist das so verwunderlich?“, fragte Geralt.

„Nein.“ Der Elf seufzte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, war das auch mein erster Impuls“, gestand er dann. „Wie ich schon sagte: dies ist nicht mein Leben. Doch unsere Unterhaltungen haben mir bewusst gemacht, wie überdrüssig ich des Konfliktes zu Hause bin... und wie sehr ich eine Atempause brauche.“

Er ließ seinen Blick über das vom Licht der untergehenden Sonne beleuchtete Tal schweifen.

„Ich habe die hiesigen Scoia'tael kontaktiert und sie gebeten, meinen Leuten im Norden eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen.“

Geralt runzelte die Stirn. „Was für eine Nachricht?“

„Dass ich wohlauf bin und sich meine Rückkehr um ein paar Wochen verzögern wird, weil ich mich um einige private Angelegenheiten kümmern muss“, erklärte Iorweth.

Jetzt war Geralt ehrlich verwirrt. „Private Angelegenheiten?“

„ _Dich_ , Geralt“, sagte der Elf geduldig. „Ich meine dich.“

Er trank erneut aus der Flasche und lächelte dann. „Ich kann schließlich nicht gehen, bevor ich dich nicht in jedem Zimmer des Hauses und auf jede erdenkliche Art besessen habe.“

Er sagte es mit so viel Selbstsicherheit, dass Geralt für einen Moment die Kinnlade hinunterfiel.

Doch dann klappte er sie wieder zu und holte sich die Flasche von Iorweth zurück, um einen tiefen Schluck – oder vielleicht auch zwei oder drei – daraus zu nehmen. Schließlich wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, und während das Feuer in seinem Inneren zu neuem Leben erwachte, grinste er.

„Herausforderung angenommen.“

 

Später, als er nackt und erschöpft, aber mit dem befriedigenden Gefühl, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, in Iorweths Bett lag, erzählte er dem Elf von seinem kurzen Besuch in Nilfgaard und seinem Gespräch mit Emhyr. Und wenn Iorweth ihn ungläubig anstarrte, als er ihm sagte, dass die Nilfgaarder die Suche nach ihm eingestellt hatten, und Geralt anschließend mit überraschender Sanftheit und Zuneigung auf die Lippen küsste, nun... dann ging es niemanden sonst etwas an.


End file.
